One Man
by chengmin
Summary: 한 남자가있어 . 널 너무 사랑한 . 한 남자가 있어 .사랑해 말도 못하는.There's a man. Who loves you so much. There's a man. Who can't even say I love you. (Ada seorang pria. Yang sangat mencintaimu. Ada seorang pria. Yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu.)


Title : One Man (Han Namja)

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Lee Jihyeon, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, Shin Hye Rin, Kim JeJoon

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : Typo, Gajelas, Aneh, Pasaran

Summary : Cerita ini udah pernah diikuti untuk lomba, kalo pernah baca jangan heran yaaaa. Happy reading ^^

한 남자가있어 . 널 너무 사랑한 . 한 남자가 있어 .사랑해 말도 못하는._**There's a man. Who loves you so much. There's a man. Who can't even say I love you. **__(Ada seorang pria. Yang sangat mencintaimu. Ada seorang pria. Yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu.)_

**Author's POV**

Jihyeon berlari terburu-buru memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Jihyeon telah melihat semua teman-temannya telah berbaris untuk beriringan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jihyeon terlalu asyik membaca komiknya semalam hingga tidak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul jam dua pagi. Ditambah jam wekernya kebetulan habis baterai. Jadilah ia terlambat bangun dan terlambat ke sekolah.

DUKK ! Jihyeon jatuh tersungkur di tanah tengah lapangan. Tali sepatunya belum terikat sempurna sehingga Jihyeon tidak sengaja menginjaknya dan kemudian terjatuh. Semua orang menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang keras itu. Mereka melihat Jihyeon jatuh tepat di genangan air kotor sehingga bajunya basah. Semalam hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul sehingga banyak genangan air di lapangan sekolah. Mereka tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Lihat saja, baru datang ke sekolah sudah dirundung kesialan.

Jihyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perlahan bangkit berdiri dan mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan. Beruntung buku tersebut tidak jatuh juga di genangan air. Hye Rin yang melihat Jihyeon terjatuh berlari ke tengah lapangan dan membantu Jihyeon mengambil buku-bukunya. Jihyeon dengan seragam yang basah di tengah lapangan bukannya merasa malu malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke setiap orang yang melihatnya. Semua kembali tertawa, Jihyeon pintar membawa suasana pagi yang agak lembab ini menjadi lebih hangat.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya seorang namja pada sahabatnya. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Kejadian tersebut membuat mereka agak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Dan namja itu melihat Jihyeon yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah ia adalah artis yang dipuja.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Jihyeon, murid terpintar di sekolah kita. Hanya saja dia sangat ceroboh. Terjatuh sudah menjadi hobinya sehari-hari." Jawab temannya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Kim Ryeowook adalah sahabat Kim Jong Woon, namja playboy yang suka berganti pacar.

"Dia sangat manis." Ujar Jong Woon cepat. Matanya menatap lurus Jihyeon yang masih saja sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang ? Kau jatuh cinta lagi hah ? Yak! Jong Woon-ah. Mau kau kemanakan Ha Neul, kalian baru saja berpacaran kemarin." Balas Ryeowook tak kalah cepat, dengan nada yang tinggi pula.

"Tidak Ryeowook-ah. Ini berbeda. Rasanya berbeda." Jong Woon terus saja menatap Jihyeon, dimatanya Jihyeon terlihat bersinar. Meskipun penampilan yang biasa saja, tetapi ia terlihat istimewa.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Jangan difikirkan." Jong Woon berbalik memasuki kelasnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih di ujung pintu.

Jihyeon masuk ke toilet ditemani Hye Rin. Jihyeon membersihkan bajunya yang ada bercak berwarna kecoklatan.

"Yak ! Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Kau itu pintar, tapi cerobohmu itu sungguh-sungguh tidak dapat ditolong lagi." Omel Hye Rin. Jihyeon hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu." Balas Jihyeon tersenyum kecil pada Hye Rin.

"Sudahlah.. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk membantumu. Haha, tapi kurangilah sifat cerobohmu itu. Tidak kapok menjadi bahan tertawaan orang orang ?" Ujar Hye Rin.

"Jika kau ditakdirkan sebagai orang yang membantuku berarti aku ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang ceroboh." Ucap Jihyeon. Hye Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jihyeon yang selalu melihat semua masalah itu hal kecil. Dan itulah Lee Jihyeon, seorang yeoja yang selalu berfikiran positif. Dengan cepat Jihyeon mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam cadangan Hye Rin yang sengaja Hye Rin tinggalkan disekolah dan segera masuk ke kelas sebelum guru datang.

**Jong Woon's POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Saat ini jam istirahat tetapi aku tetap tidak melihat batang hidung Jihyeon. Biasanya yeoja akan pergi ke toilet saat jam istirahat untuk sekedar membenahi rambut mereka dan menambah bedak agar terlihat lebih cantik. Tetapi kemana Jihyeon ? Aku sudah diam-diam menunggu di dekat toilet yeoja tetapi Jihyeon tetap tidak kelihatan. Aku sangat terfokus dengan Jihyeon sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kedatangan orang itu.

"Ha ! Jong Woon-ah. Kau sedang apa berdiri dekat toilet yeoja ? Menungguku eoh ? Ah, kau sangat perhatian." Kata Ha Neul senang sambil memeluk tangan kiriku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan harap. Oh ya, aku sudah bosan denganmu, mari kita putus." Ujarku cuek sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang memeluk tanganku. Aku meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan mulut menganga. Aku yakin sedetik kemudian dia akan menangis dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan menyusuri setiap ruang kelas, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Jihyeon. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Aku melihatnya. Jihyeon dengan temannya itu sedang duduk berhadapan dan asyik memakan kotak bekal mereka. Dia memang berbeda. Disaat semua teman-temannya sibuk membetulkan penampilan mereka, mereka malah sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya. Dia berbeda dari yeoja yang pernah aku aku mendekatinya, dia akan semakin menjauh. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hanya dengan mengamatinya lah suatu saat aku akan mendapatkannya. Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku ? Kurasa ada yang salah denganku.

Aku ingin segera beranjak dari sana, tetapi sesuatu membuatku terkejut. Aku melihatnya meringis kesakitan menggenggam erat ibu jari tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ingin segera aku berlari dan menghampirinya. Aku sadar aku harus menahan perasaan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka. Aku pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi aku tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan meminta plester dari guru kesehatan. Aku akan memperhatikannya dengan caraku.

**Jihyeon's POV**

Aku berjalan lambat menuju loker ku bersama Hye Rin. Semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar gerbang dengan raut wajah gembira karena terlepas dari rumus-rumus matematika, pelajaran mengarang dan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk perut ikan. Aku pun sedikit lelah, ibu jariku tergores, ditambah kakiku sedikit terkilir karena terjatuh tadi pagi.

Ibu jariku tergores ujung paku di meja sekolah. Banyak darah yang keluar. Aku dan Hye Rin bergidik ngeri melihat darah yang kental dan berwarna merah itu memaksa keluar dari ibu jariku. Aku hanya mencucinya dengan air dan membiarkan luka itu begitu saja. Hye Rin sudah mengomel melihatku membiarkan luka tersebut tanpa memberikan perawatan. Sungguh, aku sangat malas berjalan, kakiku sedang sakit.

Aku membuka lokerku dan secarik kertas kecil berwarna pink jatuh. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

_Jihyeon-ah, jarimu terluka eoh ? aku yakin kau tidak akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Aku memberikanmu plester dan kumohon gunakan dengan baik. Jangan sampai terluka lagi. Karena aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu terluka._

_One Man_

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat isi dari kertas itu. Aku melihat di dalam lokerku ada sebuah plester. Aku yakin ini plester yang ia maksud. Tetapi, kenapa dia menyebut dirinya One Man ? Kenapa ia membuatku penasaran dengan tidak memberitahu nama aslinya ?

"Dari siapa Jihyeon-ah ?" tanya Hye Rin sambil mengambil kertas tersebut dariku dan langsung membacanya. "Siapa One Man ?" tanya Hye Rin lagi.

"Entahlah. Sudah lebih baik kita pulang. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi." Balasku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan kumasukan tas. Plester itu kubawa dan kupakai di ibu jariku.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran siapa One Man. Kenapa ia tahu aku terluka padahal di kelasku hanya ada aku dan Hye Rin. Aku datang ke sekolah dengan mata berkantung dan berwarna hitam. Aku kembali membuka lokerku dan aku mendapati kertas berwarna pink lagi. Aku yakin itu dari One Man.

_Jihyeon-ah. Matamu hitam dan berkantung. Pasti kau semalaman berfikir siapa aku bukan ? Suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu tapi kau tahu kalau bukan sekarang waktunya. Saat ini, nikmatilah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu. Aku akan memperhatikanmu selalu._

_One Man_

Aku tersenyum. Segera ku keluarkan bolpoinku dari dalam tas dan tanganku bergerak cepat menulis di balik lembaran yang ia tulis.

_Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku memikirkanmu semalam ? Kau bukan hantu eoh ? Aku mohon, tunjukkan wajahmu kepadaku. Atau aku akan terus penasaran._

_Jihyeon_

Setelah menulis balasannya, aku meletakkan kembali kertas itu kedalam loker. Aku melihat roti dan susu coklat kesukaanku di dalam loker. Aku tersenyum dan mengambilnya keluar. Aku memakan roti tersebut sambil berjalan menuju kelas dengan gembira. One Man orang yang sangat baik. Ia bahkan memberiku sarapan pagi. Aku ingin segera mengetahui siapa dia.

Aku dan Hye Rin buru-buru keluar kelas begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku ingin mengetahui isi surat balasan dari One Man. Aku dan Hye Rin membuka lokerku cepat. Kembali selembar kertas terjatuh. Kali ini bukan berwarna pink melainkan berwarna putih.

Baru aku ingin membacanya, Jejoon tiba tiba menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Aku segera memasukkan kertas tersebut dalam tas dan membalas senyumannya. Jejoon murid yang pintar, terkadang aku dan Jejoon belajar bersama untuk membahas soal yang dibahas tadi pagi disekolah. Dia bersedia membantuku jika aku mendapat kesulitan dalam pelajaran. Jejoon orang yang baik bukan ?

**Author's POV**

Jihyeon dan Hye Rin tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dia menatap kepergian Jihyeon, Hye Rin dan Jejoon dengan tatapan miris. Dia adalah Jong Woon yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping tembok memperhatikan mereka. Jong Woon hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi yang akan diberikan Jihyeon begitu ia melihat surat itu. Jong Woon tidak menyangka ia akan melihat kejadian itu. Kertas yang ia berikan pada Jiyeon sebenarnya terjatuh saat Jihyeon buru-buru memasukkannya kedalam tas. Tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali Jong Woon.

Setelah mereka pergi, Jong Woon mengambil kertas yang terjatuh itu, merobeknya hingga serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kertas yang bertuliskan '사랑해' ( cinta kamu) tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Jong Woon berfikir Jihyeon tidak mungkin menyukainya karena sudah ada Jejoon disampingnya. Jihyeon saja tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Jejoon menghampirinya.

Jong Woon pergi ke ruang kelasnya. Ia sendirian karena semua murid telah pulang. Jong Woon bersandar di tembok, lalu merosot hingga terduduk dilantai. Ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat dan kemudian terisak.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ? Biasanya aku yang mencampakkan yeoja, kenapa begitu aku dicampakkan yeoja aku jadi seperti ini ?" ujar Jong Woon pelan sambil menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Itu berarti kau sangat mencintainya bodoh." Sebuah suara muncul. Suara yang sangat dikenal Jong Woon. Ryeowook menghampirinya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jong Woon.

"mengapa kau bisa disini ? Bukankah kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Jong Woon.

"Yak ! Namja babo ! Setiap hari kita pulang bersama. Aku mencarimu. Dan aku menemukanmu disini." Jelas Ryeowook cepat. "Katakan. Siapa yeoja yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Lee Jihyeon. Murid ceroboh itu."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Sudahlah. Aku malas menjelaskannya. Dan besok tolong kumpulkan semua yeoja yang pernah aku campakkan. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka."

"Haaahh.. Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Tetapi jika suatu saat kau ingin berbagi cerita denganku, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ujar Ryeowook lalu berdiri. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jong Woon. Jong Woon menerimanya dan mulai bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan kelas dan pulang kerumahnya.

**Jihyeon's POV**

Aku mencari kertas putih yakin sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tetapi kenapa bisa hilang ? Aku sudah membongkar seluruh isi tasku dan aku tidak menemukan kertas itu. Atau mungkin terjatuh ? Ah, dasar yeoja babo, kertas penting seperti itu saja aku menghilangkannya.

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan wajah kusut. Aku sangat kesal kertas itu hilang. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang di tulis One Man didalam situ. Aku membuka lokerku dan kemudian kertas ungu terjatuh. Setiap hari kertas itu berganti warna.

_Jihyeon-ah. Wajahmu kusut, rambutmu berantakan. Ada apa denganmu eoh ? Cepat rapihkan penampilanmu di toilet. Aku mau melihat Jihyeon yang cantik._

_One Man_

Wajahku sedikit panas dipuji cantik oleh One Man. Aku yakin wajahku sudah bersemu merah sekarang. Aku masukkan kertas itu hati hati dan setelah aku yakin kertas itu tidak akan hilang, aku segera pergi ke toilet dan merapihkan penampilanku yang acak-acakan ini. Hye Rin yang tahu aku ditoilet menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat ia sangat bahagia.

"Jihyeon-ah." Panggil Hye Rin.

"Wae ?" balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku membasuh mukaku di wastafel dan mulai mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang kubawa.

"Kau sangat ingin mengetahui siapa One Man eoh ? Bagaimana kalau kita bolos pelajaran terakhir dan kita sembunyi di dekat lokermu. Dia pasti akan kesana untuk kembali menaruh surat itu." Jelas Hye Rin panjang lebar.

"Ah. Boleh. Dia sangat baik padaku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Balasku sambil tersenyum. Pelajaran terakhir adalah kesenian. Guru yang mengajar sedang cuti hamil sehingga aku yakin tidak akan ada guru pelajaran kesenian nanti.

**Author's POV**

Jihyeon dan Hye Rin benar-benar bolos dan menunggu kedatangan One Man di samping tembok dekat loker Jihyeon. Tetapi sampai bel pulang berbunyi pun, mereka belum melihat siapapun menyentuh loker Jihyeon.

Jong Woon tahu Jihyeon dan Hye Rin merencanakan hal itu. Tadi ia mendengarnya saat ia berjalan depan toilet yeoja untuk melihat Jihyeon. Jong Woon pun menyuruh Ryeowook yang memberikannya pada mereka. Ryeowook pun dengan senang hati menerimanya karena ia memang ingin mendekati Hye Rin yang belakangan ini menyita perhatiannya.

Jihyeon dan Hye Rin melompat kaget begitu ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Setelah melihat Ryeowook disamping mereka, mereka bernafas lega karena yang menepuk pundak mereka bukan hantu.

"Yak ! Ada apa ? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Aku sedang menjalankan misi penting !" bentak Hye Rin pada Ryeowook yang hanya cengengesan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada kalian. Tadi seseorang yang memakai jaket dan topi menghampiriku dan menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian." Ujar Ryeowook berbohong dan memberikan selembar kertas lipat berwarna biru.

_Aku tahu kalian sedang mencari tahu tentang aku. Bukan sekarang waktunya Jihyeon-ah. Sebentar lagi kau ujian dan lulus bukan ?Belajar lah yang baik, ne ? Aku akan memberitahukan siapa diriku di acara kelulusan nanti._

_One Man_

"Siapa yang memberikan surat ini padamu ?" Tanya Jihyeon setelah ia membaca isi surat itu.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajahnya. Tubuhnya tertutup jaket dan ia memakai topi, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia." Jawab Ryeowook. "Aku pergi dulu, ne ? Kalian pulangah dengan hati-hati." Lanjut Ryeowook lalu pergi meninggalkan Jihyeon dan Hye Rin.

**Jihyeon's POV**

Sejak saat itu One Man tidak pernah mengirimkan surat lagi di lokerku. Dia menghilang seolah angin berlalu. Aku berfikiran positif bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktuku belajar. Ujian sudah berlalu dan acara kelulusan sudah didepan mata. Akan kah ia benar-benar akan memberitahukan siapa dia sebenarnya ?

Aku terbangun mendengar ada suara menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Saat kubuka mata, Hye Rin sudah berada tepat di depan bisa saja jatuh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya jika Hye Rin tidak menahan tanganku.

"Mau apa kau kesini tiba-tiba hah ?" bentakku pada Hye Rin yang masih berdiri di sampping ranjangku.

"Hey, lihatlah. Sekarang sudah jam empat, kita akan mengikuti acara kelulusan pukul enam tahu." Balas Hye Rin berkacak pinggang.

"Ne, arraseo. Lalu ? Sekarang masih pukul empat. Masih banyak waktu. Lagipula dari rumahku ke sekolah kan tidak sampai memakan waktu berjam-jam."

"Kita harus berbenah. Kita harus tampil sangat cantik malam ini." Hye Rin tersenyum evil dan mulai menarik tanganku agar aku bangun dari tempat malas aku mengikutinya.

Hye Rin mempermak diriku habis-habisan. Aku memakai gaun dengan pundak terbuka dan cukup pendek berwarna krem. Dan dia juga memakai gaun bermodel sama denganku hanya berbeda warna, ia memakai warna pink. Hye Rin sengaja membelikannya untukku. Wajahku dipoleskan bedak cukup tebal. Lipstik berwarna pink muda menghiasi bibirku. Bulu mataku dibuat lentik dan aku cukup puas atas hasil kerja Hye Rin diwajahku ini. Aku pun memakai hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan gaunku. Aku terlihat cantik dan berbeda malam ini.

Setelah Hye Rin berdandan, aku dan Hye Rin segera berangkat ke acara kelulusan itu. Semua orang memandangiku dengan tatapan terkejut, mungkin mereka tidak menyangka aku secantik ini karena aku selalu memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku dan Hye Rin mengambil topeng yang di beri oleh pihak panitia dan memakaikannya di wajahku.

Aku menyingkir dari teman-teman yang sedang asyik berpesta. Aku berdiri di pojokan sambil menatap mereka malas. Mengapa mereka bergitu tertarik dengan acara ini ? Jika aku tidak ada misi untuk bertemu One Man, aku tidak akan datang ke acara ini, biarpun dipaksa Hye Rin sekalipun.

Seorang lelaki menghampiriku. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena semua siswa pun memakai topeng, tidak terkecuali dia. Aku melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku dan langsung menghambur untuk memelukku. Aku pasrah karena dia memelukku sangat erat. Sebuah nama langsung terbersit di benakku. One Man.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Pasti dia adalah One Man. Dia telah berjanji akan memberitahukan siapa dirinya di acara ini.

"Gomawo, One Man-ssi. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Setiap hari kau selalu memperhatikanku. Membuat aku menjadi semangat bersekolah." Ujarku cepat. Dan memeluknya semakin erat. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, tetapi dia semakin mengendurkan pelukannya. Aku melepasnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ? Siapa One Man ?" balasnya. Aku tersentak kaget. Bukankah dia adalah One Man ? Kenapa bisa dia menanyakan dirinya sendiri ? Apa mungkin ia sedang bercanda denganku.

"Kau sedang bercanda ya ?" tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku adalah Jejoon. Mengapa kau bisa menyebutku sebagai One Man ?" jawab Jejoon dan melepas topengnya. Dasar yeoja babo. Aku salah orang.

"Ah, mian Jejoon-ssi. Aku salah orang." Aku membungkukkan badanku dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sungguh, aku sangat malu.

**Jong Woon's POV**

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku keras. Aku sangat kesal melihat Jihyeon berpelukan dengan namja yang dulu juga pernah membuatku panas. Aku baru saja akan pergi menemuinya melihat ia sedang sendirian tanpa ada Hye Rin disampingnya. Tetapi semua itu rusak karena namja itu. Aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasku. Dan aku mulai menulisnya. Ryeowook hanya duduk dan menemaniku menulis. Sekalipun dia tidak mau melihat kearahku dan melihat isi tulisanku.

Setelah selesai menulis, aku memasukkan kertas itu kedalam sebuah amplop berwarna pink dan menyodorkannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Kau mau menolongku kan Wookie-ah ?" Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook tertawa keras.

"Baiklah. Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi. Aku mungkin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dan satu lagi, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah membenci gadis itu." Ryeowook mengambil surat itu dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku meresapi kalimat terakhir Ryeowook. Sebisa mungkin aku membenci gadis itu, aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya.

**Jihyeon's POV**

Aku menghampiri Hye Rin yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya itu. Topeng ku lepas dan aku duduk di samping Hye menundukkan kepalaku. Hye Rin langsung menepuk pundakku keras.

"Yak ! Apa yang terjadi padamu hah ? Kau sudah bertemu dengan One Man ?" tanya Hye Rin.

"Aku salah orang. Dasar Jihyeon babo !" Aku memukul mukul kepalaku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sangat kesal. Aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bukan untuk Jejoon. Aku takut Jejoon akan salah paham. Aku terus memukuli kepalaku hingga ada sebuah tangan menahanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook disana.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Tadi dia kembali memintaku memberikan surat ini kepadamu. Dia terlihat kecewa." Ryeowook kembali menyodorkan surat berwarna pink kepadaku dan pergi begitu saja ketika aku sudah mengambilnya.

_Jihyeon-ah. Kelihatannya kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu eoh ? Mian aku sudah mengganggumu selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar harus menghilang dari hadapanmu sebelum aku menunjukkan siapa diriku._

니 눈빛만 봐도 널 훤히 다 아는 . 니 친구처럼 너의 그림자 처럼. ___(Bahkan jika aku hanya melihat matamu, aku tahu semuanya, seperti temanmu, seperti bayanganmu)_

한 남자가있어 널 너무 사랑한 . 한 남자가 있어 사랑해 말도 못하는. _(__Ada seorang pria. Yang sangat mencintaimu. Ada seorang pria. Yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu)_

자신보다 아끼는 널 가진 내가 있어. _(Aku, yang menghargai anda lebih dari aku sendiri. Aku, bersama engkau)_

언제 어디서나 너를 바라보고 . 널 그리워 하고 니 걱정만 하는. _(__Kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku selalu melihatmu dan merindukanmu. Aku, yang hanya khawatir padamu)_

말하고 싶어 미칠것 같은데 . 널 와락 난 안고 싶은데. _(Aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku berfikir aku akan gila. Aku ingin memelukmu terakhir kalinya)_

한 여자가 있어 이런 날 모르는 . 사랑 받으면서 사랑 인줄도 모르는. _(Ada seorang wanita. Yang tidak tahu aku seperti ini. Ada seorang wanita. Yang menerima cinta tetapi tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah cinta)_

너라고. _(Itu kamu)_

_One Man_

Aku menangis melihatnya. One Man telah salah paham melihatku berpelukan dengan Jejoon. Dia pasti tidak akan mau bertemu lagi denganku. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahunya bahwa ini hanya salah paham ? One Man. Maafkan aku.

-5 Tahun Kemudian-

**Author's POV**

"Hye Rin-ah. Aku sangat malas. Aku masih banyak tugas yang belum ku selesaikan." Jihyeon memberontak saat Hye Rin memaksanya masuk ke dalam gedung konser Super Junior. Ryeowook, namjachingu Hye Rin dan Hye Rin sudah diberi tiket VIP khusus oleh Ryeowook untuk menonton konser ini. Jihyeon terus memberontak, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Hye Rin. Dengan pasrah, Jihyeon masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Hye Rin tidak henti-hentinya berteriak nama Ryeowook, membuat telinga Jihyeon sakit. Berteriak, menangis, mengangkat lightstick, membuang tenaga saja. Jihyeon hanya duduk manis dan menonton konser yang padat oleh penonton ini.

Setelah Ryeowook bernyanyi solo, orang-orang berteriak nama Yesung keras, tak terkecuali Hye Rin. Dan seorang namja tampan muncul dari samping panggung.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai semasa SMA. Aku khusus menciptakan lagu ini untuknya. Aku dan dia terlibat salah paham dan aku baru menyadarinya baru-baru ini. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Dimanapun dia berada, aku berharap dia mendengarkan lagu yang aku persembahkan, hanya untuknya." Yesung mengawalinya dengan kalimat pembuka yang membuat semua penonton terpana.

Jihyeon tersentak begitu Yesung mulai bernyanyi. Jihyeon merasakan sesuatu dari setiap bait lagu yang Yesung nyanyikan. Jihyeon pernah mendengar setiap bait dari lagu ini. Jihyeon terisak dan menangis. Hye Rin yang melihat Jihyeon menangis menjadi salah tingkah. Mengapa Jihyeon bisa tiba-tiba menangis ?

"Kau terlalu mendalami lagu ini ? Suara Yesung memang sangat bagus, ia membuat siapa yang mendengar lagunya menjadi tersentuh." Hye Rin mengelus punggung Jihyeon yang masih menangis. Kedua mata Yesung menangkap Jihyeon yang masih menangis. Yesung masih sangat hafal wajah Jihyeon sampai sekarang. Ya, Yesung yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung sekarang adalah Kim Jong Woon, yang dikenal Jihyeon sebagai One Man.

"Hye Rin-ah. Yesung... Yesung adalah One Man. Aku sangat yakin. Bait lagu ini, adalah kalimat yang diucapkan One Man di surat terakhir yang ia berikan padaku waktu itu." Ujar Jihyeon yang membuat Hye Rin tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum membalas tatapan Hye Rin.

Yesung berjalan ke tempat VIP, tepatnya ke arah Hye Rin dan Jihyeon duduk. Yesung masih terus bernyanyi dan membuat Jihyeon menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yesung sampai di tempat mereka duduk. Yesung mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jihyeon sambil tersenyum dan terus bernyanyi.

Jihyeon menghambur dalam pelukan Yesung yang membuat semua penonton berteriak, bertepuk tangan dan kagum. Jihyeon masih saja terus menangis dalam pelukan Yesung. Yesung terus tersenyum dan mengakhiri lagunya.

"이 순간도 눈물이 나지만 행복한 걸 . 니가 곁에 있기 때문이야-. _(Saat ini, air mata mengalir, tetapi aku bahagia. Ini karena kau berada disisiku)"_

-END-


End file.
